Poison Salesman/Dialogue
Poison Salesman Before the quest *'Player:' Hi. *'Poison Salesman:' I'm afraid I'm all sold out of poison at the moment. *'Poison Salesman:' People know a bargin/bargain when they see it! Started the quest *'Player:' I'm investigating the murder at the Sinclair house. *'Poison Salesman:' There was a murder at the Sinclair House??? *'Poison Salesman:' Thats terrible! And I was only there the other day too *'Poison Salesman:' They bought the last of my Patented Multi Purpose Poison! **Patented Multi Purpose Poison? ***'Player:' Patented Multi Purpose Poison? ***'Poison Salesman:' Aaaaah... a miracle of modern apothecarys, this exclusive ***'Poison Salesman:' concoction has been tested on all known forms of life ***'Poison Salesman:' and been proven to kill them all in varying dilutions ***'Poison Salesman:' from cockroaches to king dragons ***'Poison Salesman:' so incredibly versatile, it can be used as pest ***'Poison Salesman:' control, a cleansing agent, drain cleaner, metal polish ***'Poison Salesman:' and washed whiter than white, all with our uniquely ***'Poison Salesman:' fragrant concoction that is immediately recognisable ***'Poison Salesman:' across the land as Peter Potters Patented Poison potion ***''(The salesman stops for breath)'' ***'Poison Salesman:' I'd love to sell you some but I've sold out recently ***'Poison Salesman:' Thats just how good it is! Three hundred and Twenty ***'Poison Salesman:' Eight people in this area alone cannot be wrong! ***'Poison Salesman:' Nine out of Ten poisoners prefer it in controlled tests! ***'Poison Salesman:' Can I help you with anything else? ***'Poison Salesman:' Perhaps I can take your name and add it to our mailing list ***'Poison Salesman:' Of poison users? We will only send you information related to ***'Poison Salesman:' the use of poison and other Peter Potter Products ***'Player:' uh... no, its ok **Who did you sell Poison to at the house? ***'Player:' Who did you sell Poison to at the house? ***'Poison Salesman:' Well, Peter Potters Patented Multi Purpose Poison ***'Poison Salesman:' is a product of such obvious quality that I am ***'Poison Salesman:' glad to say I managed to sell a bottle to each of the ***'Poison Salesman:' Sinclars - Anna, Bob, Carol, David, Elizabeth and Frank ***'Poison Salesman:' all bought a bottle - in fact they bought the last of my supplies ***'Poison Salesman:' Maybe I can take your name and address, and I will ***'Poison Salesman:' personally come and visit you when stocks return? ***'Player:' uh... no, its ok **Can I buy some Poison? ***'Player:' Can I buy some Poison? ***'Poison Salesman:' I'm afraid I am totally out of stock at the moment ***'Poison Salesman:' After my successful trip to the Sinclair's House the other day ***'Poison Salesman:' but don't worry, our factories are working overtime ***'Poison Salesman:' to produce Peter Potters Patented Multi Purpose Poison ***'Poison Salesman:' possibly the finest multi purpose poison and cleaner yet ***'Poison Salesman:' available to the general market. And its unique fragrance ***'Poison Salesman:' makes it the number one choice for cleaners, and exterminators ***'Poison Salesman:' the whole country over **I have this pot I found at the murder scene... {Note: option only present when player has Murder Scene Pot in their inventory} ***'Player:' I have this pot I found at the murder scene... *** (You show the poison salesman the pot you found at) *** (The murder scene with the unusual smell) ***'Poison Salesman:' hmmm... yes, that smells exactly like my ***'Poison Salesman:' Patented Multi Purpose Poison, but I don't see how it could be ***'Poison Salesman:' It quite clearly says on the label of all bottles ***'Poison Salesman:' not to be taken internally - extremely poisonous ***'Player:' Perhaps someone else put it in his wine? Category:Murder Mystery Category:Quest dialogues